The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a floating connector interface structure incorporated in a motorized docking structure used to releasably receive a notebook computer and operably connect it to desktop computer peripheral equipment such as a monitor, keyboard and mouse.
Various portable computer docking systems have recently been proposed for providing a portable computer user with the benefits of a portable computer together with the benefits of a conventional desktop computer system. Under this interesting combination computer use scheme a docking station is provided into which the portable computer, typically a notebook computer, may be inserted, with the docking station serving as an operative interface between the inserted notebook computer and desktop peripheral equipment such as a keyboard, monitor and mouse.
To effect the operative electrical coupling between the inserted computer and the desktop peripheral devices, a pin type connector is positioned within the interior of the docking station and coupled to a motherboard therein which, in turn, is connected to the peripheral devices. As the computer is inserted into the interior of the docking station a guide structure therein engages the computer to align a pin type connector carried thereby with the docking station connector so that when the computer is moved to the docking station connector (either manually or by a motorized drive system within the docking station) the two pin type connectors telescopingly mate to thereby "dock" the computer and operatively couple it with the desktop peripheral devices.
While this connector-mating docking engagement of the inserted computer is simple to describe, in actual practice it is not nearly so easy to achieve. This is due to the very precise alignment required between the docking station and computer pin connectors to cause them to mate properly when the computer is forcibly inserted into the docking station. Even a very small misalignment between the two connectors can prevent their operative coupling within the docking station. Such a small misalignment may easily be present due to the fact that many constructional tolerances potentially "stack up" in the fabrication of the docking station and the portable computer in a manner adversely affecting the connector-to-connector alignment accuracy.
For example, an unacceptable amount of connector misalignment may cumulatively be created by misalignments between the docking station connector and the docking station motherboard to which the connector is secured; the docking station connector pins relative to their associated connector housing; the docking station motherboard and the docking station chassis upon which it is mounted; the docking station chassis and its associated computer guiding structure; the exterior dimensions of the computer and the docking station guide structure; the location of the computer connector and the computer housing and its motherboard; and the computer connector pins relative to their associated connector housing, and so on.
One previously proposed solution to this potential connector misalignment problem is to simply reduce all of the tolerances that may cumulate to misalign the connectors in the finished computer/docking station system--in other words, build an extremely high degree of relative positional accuracy into the system. This approach, despite its straightforward logic, unfortunately tends to greatly increase the overall cost of the system.
Another recently proposed solution is to mount the docking station connector for floating movement relative to the balance of the docking station in a manner such that when the computer connector initially contacts the docking station connector a misalignment between the two connectors causes the computer connector to forcibly shift the docking station connector into alignment therewith so that the two connectors telescopingly mate as the computer is driven to its final docked orientation. Because the docking station connector "floats" relative to the balance of the docking station structure its available compensating movement substantially reduces the alignment accuracy, and thus the cost, required in the construction of the overall computer/docking station system.
However, previously proposed floating docking station connector structures of this general type tend to present certain problems, limitations and disadvantages of their own. For example, they tend to be fairly complicated and relatively expensive. Additionally, after the docking station connector has been deflected several times in use, it tends to take a "set" and be undesirably offset from its originally intended ready-for-docking orientation within the docking station. Moreover, the floatingly supported docking station connector may be caused to rotate, thereby permitting it to be brought into a pivotally "buckled" relationship with the incoming computer connector, jamming the docking movement of the computer and preventing operative telescopic mating of the computer and docking station connectors.
In view of the foregoing it can readily be seen that it would be desirable to provide an improved floating docking station connector support structure that eliminates, or at least substantially reduces, the problems, limitations and disadvantages of previously proposed floating docking station connector support structures of the type generally described above. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such improved floating docking station connector support structure.